Adorable
by Shizuofan
Summary: What would it be like if Shizuo had a girlfriend? Well read this to see all the stupid stuff that happens! each chapter is different from the last and dosen't have anything to do with any other chapter. Rated M for nakedness and language just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mina-san! It's me Shizuofan. If this is your first story of mine stop. If you love Shizuo and or Izaya you came to the right place! I have many stories of Shizuo! I will have a story of just Izaya but so far he's just a secondary character in most of my fan fictions. Have fun reading!**

**Vorona P.O.V.**

(If Shizuo and Vorona lived together)

I'm sitting in the bathtub right now. Uh it's so boring in here. Why won't Shizuo hurry up and get home already! Suddenly I hear Shizuo come in through the front door. I hear him taking off his shirt and changing out of his work clothes.

"Hey Vorona are you here?"

I hear him mumble those words and I smile.

"I'm in the bathroom Shizuo, just brushing my teeth!"

"Okay I'm coming in!"

As I hear him walking down the hall I hurry up and go underwater. He enters the bathroom and I spring up from the water and spray a bunch of water in his face. He is soaked not to mention in his boxers. He grinds his teeth and clenches his fists.

"Vorona!"

Before I could finish laughing he jumps into the tub attacking me. My head hits the wall and he pins me against the tub. Both of us start blushing.

"Well this is weird…"

"Well that's because you attacked me in the bathtub!"

"Well you spit water in my face!"

We stared at each other for a while intimidating one another then, we started laughing. Shizuo got off of me and out of the tub. He grabbed two towels; one for himself and for me.

"Well want to get dressed?" Shizuo asks me.

I nod and get up. He wraps me in the towel and kisses me. I blush and walk into the other.

"Stupid Shizuo."

**Awe wasn't that cute! =^-^= _Please wait for the next chapter~**

**Shizuo: *blushes* I would never do that!**

**Me: Of course you wouldn't what was I thinking?! You'd more than likely *sorry this part is censored for your eyes***

**Shizuo *mouth wide open* um no *nosebleed***

**Me: I win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Uh this sucks today. I came to realize it's easier to help others with their writing then it is to do your own. Lots of people read my story, The Perfect Mate, but never comment or like/favorite me or my story. I have ten people tops. Those people are awesome for that and it's better than none, but I only write my story for them. Writers need people to encourage them to write! Obviously you don't like my story enough to comment so why read it! Sorry for the rant enjoy cuteness…**

**Shizuo P.O.V**

(If Shizuo and Vorona were in high school)

Today was another boring ass day. I got dressed and walked down stairs. My brother sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"Nii-san you slept in again."

"Ah sorry Kasuka."

I rubbed his head and he handed me my milk. I thanked him and chugged it. I wiped my milk mustache and headed out the door.

"Have a safe trip to school, I'm going now."

Kasuka nodded as I left. Right outside was my girlfriend Vorona. _She lives a block away but she really doesn't need to wait for me. She and I are both new to the dating thing so it's pretty awkward at times. Don't get me wrong I've known her for years! We just realized we liked each other or something._

"Morning Shizuo-kun! Ready to walk to school?"

"Um not really. You don't have to wait for me every morning just go on without me. I need to go to the vending machines at school so I'll probably be late for class."

"No it's find I don't really like math anyway."

"I said go! Quit be so stubborn all the time!"

"But Shizuo what if I walk down an alley way and Izaya-kun is there and he… *censored for your eyes*"

Hearing that flea's name pissed me off. I grabbed Vorona's arm and basically dragged her to school. At the vending machines I bought some tea and bread with filling. The whole time Vorona was rambling and I tried to ignore her.

"I knew you cared Shizuo! This means you have to walk me to school every day to protect me."

"Will you shut up already? You're so annoying!"

I blushed and looked the other way hiding my face. I turned around to see her eyes watering and her pouting. _She was so adorable._ I hugged her and quickly walked to our class not looking at her the entire time. When we got to class I turned and saw her blushing deep red and her eyes basically sparkling.

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that!?'

She hugged me and reached on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek then, she opened the door to class. I followed her, bangs in my face, blushing the entire time. _Vorona you're such an idiot._

**I just died that was cute! Well if you like it say something, anything! Now a few words from our sponsors:**

**Izaya: I wouldn't do that to my humans~ I love them! *lights chess board on fire and is about to throw my computer on it***

**Shizuo: *grabs computer* no! We must keep it! *small blood trail comes out of Shizuo's nose***

**Me: Pevert**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my internet was shut off for a while sorry! Here's the next chapter!**

**Shizuo P.O.V.**

(If they lived together; again)

_Fuck it's three in the morning and I am tired! How am I supposed to see with the lights off!? I can't turn them on either, Vorona is sleeping. _I quietly as possible slipped under the covers and rested my head on my pillow. _Why are my feet hanging off the bed!? And why is this pillow super soft and breathing!? _I looked up and tried to make out what I was looking at. _Shit I'm lying on Vorona's chest! Calm down Shizuo just move your head slowly. _Before I could move I felt Vorona's hands started to hold my head. _God dammit! Now how am I supposed to escape!? Okay I'll just tell her that I was too tired to notice. No that's stupid. I have an idea just sleep like nothing happened. _I sighed in relief and drifted asleep.

(In the morning XD)

**Vorona P.O.V.**

When I woke up I felt something on my chest. I figured it was nonsense until I felt a hand creep up and grope me. I looked down to Shizuo's head. _Shizuo! He better explain fast! Oh he's asleep… and drooling gross. *is thinking* That's still no excuse! _I jumped out of bed, sending Shizuo on the floor.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

"What was your head doing on my chest!"

"You were sleep walking and I made you go to bed! You fucking grabbed me and pulled me down it's not my fault!"

**Shizuo P.O.V.**

_Wow I hope she buys that._

"Oh well sorry I guess my bad."

She giggled and sat back down on the bed.

_She believed me!? Yes I'm saved thank god! I'm still tired as hell!_

I laid back in the bed (on my side this time and the right way) and tried to go back to sleep. I felt Vorona's hands touch my bare chest as she snuggled against my back. _She cute! I must resist doing anything! Just sleep Shizuo! _She moaned quietly when I moved away a bit and she came closer. Then she gave me a kiss on my cheek and hugged me tight. _God I love you._

(11 in the morning)

_God Vorona you so cute in that outfit- _I woke up from my dream and groaned. I suddenly felt something by my groin I looked down to see Vorona's hands down my boxers.

"Vorona!"

**XD didn't you just die at that part! This is my favorite story that I wrote so far, what do you think? Now I have to write another chapter for The Perfect Mate or an angry mob will chase (yeah right)**

**Shizuo: Why is this story so perverted!**

**Me: Well come on all otakus think it's cute **

**Shizuo: Keep thinking that, that's why so "many" people "love" your stories.**

**Me: *cries* Shizuo you baka!**

**Shizuo: She'll get over it**


End file.
